


Витражи

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Сборник зарисовок. Воздушных, волнующих, волшебных.





	1. Я помогу

**Author's Note:**

> Пополняется время от времени.

Ночь.  
Мои шаги не слышны, а выражение лица скрадывается тьмой, опутавшей поместье.  
Оно спит уверенно и безмятежно. Однажды созданное мыслью и силой моею из пепла, крови и смерти.  
Ты чувствуешь это прикосновение тлена каждый миг, но молчишь.  
Ты привык настолько, что даже сон твой спокоен. Ты привык настолько, что думаешь, будто здесь безопасно. Для тебя — да.  
Проникаю в спальню размытой тенью, замираю седым бликом луны на простыне.  
Дыхание медленное и глубокое. Ты спишь так, словно невинен.  
Бросаю короткий взгляд на тяжелые шторы, и ткань тихо скользит в сторону, позволяя холодному бледно-синему свету положить тень от ресниц на твои щеки.  
Застываю на миг дымным клубом в изножье постели, не в силах отвести взгляд от твоих черт. Слишком много в них сейчас чистоты. Кажется, будто и не отравленной вовсе.  
Я жду. Не в первый и далеко не в последний раз. Предвкушение плещется у самого края, делая мою фигуру расплывчатой, лишь глаза алыми каплями мерцают. Ты бы испугался, увидев. Но не увидишь.  
Наконец дожидаюсь — твое лицо темнеет, хмуришься, и тонкие пальцы бессмысленно, в попытке защититься, комкают одеяло.  
Ты не сбежишь. Никогда не получалось.  
Концентрированная тьма простирается над твоей головой, укрывая собою от лунного света.  
Я помогу.  
Кошмар мрачен и зеркально похож на предыдущие.  
Выношу тебя из особняка на руках, представляя под ногами тропинку из белого хрусталя. Позволяю ветру подняться и скрыть в густом черном мареве догорающий дом. Ты прижимаешься ближе, привычно и устало пряча глаза.  
Из ночи в ночь наш путь повторяется.  
Берег озера серебрится, листья камыша разрезают прозрачную синь на тонкие полосы, и лес живой стеною возникает позади, отрезая от кошмара, оберегая, исцеляя.  
Тропинка узкой лентою уходит в воду. Выверенным жестом опускаю тебя на землю, движением кисти расцвечиваю гладь озера самоцветными брызгами — и яркие отсветы на твоем лице кажутся частицами карнавальной маски.  
Ты впервые за ночь улыбаешься. Робко и немного неуверенно.  
Подходишь к самой кромке, опускаешь руки в воду. Затем резко встаешь и наблюдаешь, как сотня мельчайших брызг разлетается жемчужными бабочками. И молчишь.  
Остаюсь за спиной, взмахом руки приглашая сияющую луну выбелить пряди твоих волос. Вплетаю в небо отражения звезд, рисую изумрудной краской мягкий травяной ковер, белоснежными росчерками с тихим всплеском из воды взмывают лебеди. Водяное полотно искрится серебром и золотом, постепенно вытесняя остальные краски.  
Я продолжаю творить грезы, встающие перед тобой волшебной чередою.  
Окрашиваю небо радугой, дождем и снегом, выпускаю из глубин твоей памяти жаркое лето, из своей — величественные горы, ветреные фьорды и вечные леса.  
Я показываю тебе сказку, созданную только для тебя.  
И ты улыбаешься все чаще. И молчишь.  
Солнце обжигает мою тьму — время на исходе.  
Возвращаю нас к озеру и, тихо набросив на твои плечи прощальную шаль из цветов, ухожу.  
Ты не оглядываешься.  
Четверть часа спустя я вхожу в твою спальню вновь.  
Щуришься, просыпаясь. Бурчишь и недовольно требуешь чай.  
Ты никогда не вспомнишь. Не сможешь.  
Но когда-нибудь я помогу.

31.03.15.


	2. Ты протягиваешь мне руку

Я начинаю чувствовать их в тот самый миг, когда ты протягиваешь мне руку.  
Спина странно ноет, лопатки тянет вниз что-то безумно тяжелое. Ощущение непривычное настолько, что я оглядываюсь за плечо и ожидаемо ничего не нахожу. «Наверняка последствие контракта», — так я думаю.  
Ступая по обезображенным трупам, краем глаза улавливаю белоснежное пятно в центре моей недавней клетки. Мимолетно удивившись этому осколку чистоты, выбрасываю воспоминание о нем из головы.  
Боль в спине не проходит ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Я не решаюсь обратиться к тебе. Только ложусь спать раньше обычного, подолгу пытаясь найти удобное положение на кровати.  
В день убийства мадам Ред между лопаток будто вонзают раскаленный стержень.  
На мостовой, в уличной грязи я вновь замечаю неестественно-светлые блики. На сей раз успеваю воочию пронаблюдать, как два ослепительно-белых пера пропитываются водой из луж и медленно истаивают, оставляя после себя едва уловимый искрящийся флер.  
Ты, если и видишь, молчишь. Я запрещаю себе задумываться о преходящих странностях и рассеянно почесываю край лопатки.  
Осознание приходит, когда легкость за спиной становится ощутимой.  
Я по-прежнему ничего не вижу.  
Порой перья не появляются. На кладбище у могилы Мэри, например, и на устроенном для детского дома празднике.  
А иногда опадают десятками. После дела о цирке боль раздирает спину стальными когтями, в пламени оскверненного поместья сгорают измазанные в ярко-алой крови маховые перья. С первого взгляда ясно — слишком крупные и у самых кончиков льдисто-синие.  
Кровь реальна и эфемерна.  
Ты по-прежнему не замечаешь.  
Я долго размышляю над этим, царапая выдуманную память.  
Пока однажды, проснувшись в предрассветный час, не выбираюсь тихо из постели, боясь потревожить тебя ненароком, и не ощущаю вдруг за спиной ошеломляющую легкость.  
На мятых простынях кровавые разводы чередуются с воплощениями святости, особенно контрастно смотрясь в твоих волосах.  
Подхожу к зеркалу. Первый луч солнца освещает мое бледное лицо, и внезапно я вижу их — широкие, сильные, _светлые_ , они распахиваются за спиной и словно освещают спальню благодатью. Последний дар, последний шанс, последний выбор.  
Смотрю, зачарованный, осознавший, _уничтоженный_.  
А потом слышу твой шепот и улыбаюсь. Закрываю глаза. Чувствую, как, мягко очерчивая фигуру, вокруг меня плотным облаком осыпаются перья — снова, добровольно, _окончательно_.  
В зеркальной глади отражается человеческий мальчишка.  
Ты протягиваешь мне руку.  
Удовлетворенно вздыхаю и возвращаюсь в постель, небрежным жестом смахнув на пол не успевшее растаять последнее сверкающее перо.

01.04.15.


	3. Убежище

Дуб был старым. Думаю, он был старым уже тогда, когда появился на свет мой отец.  
Он рос в глубине парка, вдали от главных троп — тех, по которым принято совершать вечерний променад, наслаждаясь облагороженным видом чайных роз.  
Ветви его мощными канатами уходили в небо, образуя плотный лиственный купол. На высоте около трех ярдов ствол расщеплялся, и получившееся углубление было достаточно пологим для того, чтобы в нем мог со всеми удобствами расположиться среднестатистический отрок.  
Дуб был моим тайным убежищем с той самой секунды, как я впервые смог на него вскарабкаться. Помнится, мне едва исполнилось восемь.  
Я сбегал под занавес широких листьев каждый раз, когда казалось, что воздуха начинает не хватать.  
Конечно, поначалу причины были детскими: случайно разбитая ваза и разумное опасение выговора, неудачи в науках, ссора с Элизабет, запрет самостоятельной конной прогулки и другие подобные мелочи.  
Со временем я стал приходить туда и для размышлений. Почему-то при абстрагированном созерцании теплой, нагретой солнцем коры и разнообразных оттенков зелени думалось не в пример лучше.  
Порой я даже умудрялся заснуть, убаюканный шелестом листвы и мелодичным пением птиц.  
Дуб был моим маленьким островком спокойствия в этом безумном мире.  
…После возвращения в поместье впервые я пришел к нему в день принятия титула. В то время ты еще не слишком яро следил за моими перемещениями и, пока они ограничивались фамильными землями, на свободу не посягал.  
Помню, тогда я не меньше получаса просто стоял и смотрел на дерево, прокручивая в голове связанные с ним воспоминания и  _прощаясь_. Я был уверен, что никогда больше не поднимусь на свое место в переплетении ветвей. Я был уверен, что больше _не достоин_. Прошлая жизнь окончательно истлела в тот миг.  
Спустя два года, осенью, в премерзкий дождливый вечер я вернулся. Не обращая внимания на скользкие от воды ветки, порвав рукав рубашки и поставив пару заноз на ладони, забрался в свое убежище в отчаянной попытке забыться. Я просидел там до тех пор, пока не перестал в грязной зелени и мерзлой земле видеть разводы алого.  
Следующим летом привычка к подобному уединению вновь укоренилась в моей душе. Не знаю, что думал об этом ты, однако по каким-то своим соображениям никогда не приближался к дубу ближе, чем на пару десятков ярдов, а то и больше, и единственно затем, чтобы, махнув рукой, позвать в дом с наступлением ночи.  
В какой-то момент я стал приходить к дубу чаще. На то было много причин, и ни об одной ты, мой личный надсмотрщик, не должен был узнать. Тогда убежище стало еще и тайником мыслей, желаний и чувств.  
Апогей наступил в мое шестнадцатое лето. День выдался ужасным в той степени, когда смысл собственного существования неумолимо исчезает, а огрехи в поведении позволяют самому близкому существу узнать сокровенную и крайне интимную тайну, касающуюся по воле случая именно этого существа.  
В тот день привычные птичьи трели вызывали приступы панического ужаса, а шепот листвы чудился полным насмешки. Впервые я свернулся в углублении так, чтобы снизу заметить меня было невозможно. Глупая попытка, я знал это, но рациональная часть сознания пребывала в недееспособном состоянии.  
Я лежал, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы, чтобы не выпустить наружу случайно ни единого всхлипа. _Не пристало._  
Полагаю, я пролежал бы долго, желания возвращаться в особняк не было ни малейшего.  
Однако неожиданно почувствовал тень на своем лице, ощутимую даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Ты висел совсем близко, вцепившись отросшими когтями в дерево, и беспокойство на твоем лице постепенно сменялось нежной и немного задумчивой улыбкой.  
Я долго вглядывался в твои глаза, прежде чем неуверенно улыбнуться в ответ.  
…В последний раз мы приходим к дубу спустя полвека — своеобразная памятная дата. Долго стоим внизу, не решаясь привычно устроиться среди ветвей: дерево умирает, большая часть кроны высохла, и редкая листва не смогла бы скрыть теперь и мою юношескую фигуру, не говоря уж о твоей. Не говоря уж об обеих.  
Поэтому мы только смотрим, переплетя пальцы рук.  
Когда мы уходим, я оглядываюсь.  
Окидываю убежище взглядом и мысленно благодарю его — маленький островок спокойствия в этом безумном мире, подаривший мне счастье.  
В кармане твоего пальто, заботливо укутанный в платок, лежит желудь.

02.04.15.


	4. Слабость

Демон ненавидел собак. Больших и компактных, охотничьих и декоративных, длинношерстных и не отличающихся обилием шерсти, тихих и шкодливых — любых.  
Он не любил их черно-белое зрение, предельно ясно формулирующее собачью суть.  
Он терпеть не мог их нрав: слишком добродушный, слишком человеколюбивый, слишком терпеливый.  
Он презирал их самую главную слабость — _преданность_.  
Вся демоническая сущность сопротивлялась, когда на глаза попадалась собака с хозяином. Столь низким казалось вилять хвостом в попытках рассмешить, по команде приносить тапки и защищать неразумных человечков от опасности.  
Иное дело — кошки. Этими благородными, гордыми и независимыми созданиями демон восхищался.  
Они обладали идеальной внешностью, приходили, когда хотели, привязывались, когда это выгодно, и считали людей своими «питомцами». И при случае не побрезговали бы полакомиться человеческой тушкой после ее смерти.  
Они были очень похожи на него.  
Демон искренне верил в это до тех пор, пока не поймал себя на мысли, что руки сами тянутся лишний раз поправить бант на шее Сиэля, что ярость внутри находит выход исключительно на врагов графа, а память по одному лишь взгляду синих глаз немедленно подбрасывает лучшие рецепты пирожных. Не говоря уж об ужасающем желании, которому оказалось невозможно сопротивляться: всегда, ежедневно, ежечасно быть подле хозяина. Даже когда тот приказывал обратное.  
Демон ненавидел собак.  
Но незаметно для себя перенял их главную слабость.  
И, баюкая на руках Сиэля, прикасаясь к нему с робеющей нежностью, с неверием встречая ее отражение в глазах напротив, он ни капли об этом не жалел.  
Для одного-единственного человека можно было стать кем угодно.

09.04.15.


	5. Лестница

Я иду медленно, обдумывая каждое движение, словно вспоминая, каково это — двигаться.  
Лестница широкая — парадная. Цвет ее, изначально медово-янтарный, менялся на моей памяти не меньше пяти раз. Для этого тебе достаточно было щелкнуть пальцами.  
В ней ровно двадцать одна ступенька, и каждую из них укрывает плотный ковровый ворс темно-лавандового цвета. Этот оттенок, равно как и всю гамму прихожей, подбирал тоже ты.  
Поручни идеально-гладкие и почему-то пахнут нагретой на солнце смолой. Я провожу по одному из них ладонью, на мгновение согревая дерево своим теплом.  
Балясины почти классической формы и в неверном пламени свечей отливают золотом.  
Десять ступеней позади. За ними следует небольшое плато, и я, ступая на него, невольно вспоминаю, как в детстве самым ярким желанием было хоть единожды скатиться по перилам этой лестницы. Горько усмехаюсь, отметая разорванные лоскуты непризнанной памяти.  
Рука скользит дальше, служа дополнительной опорой для тела, помимо ног. Те сейчас ватные и вряд ли справятся со спуском самостоятельно.  
Я знаю, что ты следуешь за мной. Спина постепенно окутывается мглистой тьмой, и кожа покрывается мелким холодным потом.  
С каждым шагом ощущаю, как длинные черные когти подбираются все ближе. Они незримо присутствовали всегда, с первой секунды, но раньше казались скорее оберегающими. Наивно.  
Вот-вот они сомкнутся на моей шее.  
Волосы на макушке — ясно чувствую это — обдает твоим дыханием. Оно тяжелое, пряно-горькое, с неприятным запахом серы — уже совсем нечеловеческое.  
Еще пять ступеней позади. Никакая жизнь перед глазами больше не проносится — незачем и нечего вспоминать, не о чем печалиться, не о чем жалеть.  
Единственное, что пылает сейчас в душе жемчужным светом — это гордость. Лишь она не дает подломиться ногам, лишь она заставляет спускаться. Несмотря на то, что я прекрасно _знаю_ , что ожидает меня внизу.  
Отчасти чувствую облегчение. Как бы малодушно не прозвучало, но перспектива исчезнуть окончательно необъяснимо привлекает. Особенно если под «окончательно» подразумевается промозглая, безразличная ко всему пустота. Пустота для меня означает покой.  
Не знаю, какую душу ты желал получить, демон. Возможно хотел, чтобы я сопротивлялся до последнего и яростно пытался отсрочить кончину. Прости, не выйдет.  
Придется тебе обойтись пресным ужином с отчетливым привкусом равнодушия. Едва ли крошечная алая искра будет заметна в этом тумане, разве что оставит сладковато-острое послевкусие. Ты будешь удивлен.  
Три ступени. Леденящий холод подбирается ближе — изморозь ложится на ресницы, а плечи покалывает от предчувствия прикосновения. Еще немного.  
Отчего-то вдруг хочется улыбнуться по-настоящему. Просто так, провожая факт своего существования в бесконечность. Мне даже не больно — искра на удивление хорошо сводит на нет детский порыв обернуться. Она упорно и безрассудно полыхает надеждой, и задавить, сжечь ее я не в силах.  
Пусть. Послевкусие будет чуть слаще. Я люблю сладкое.  
Одна ступенька. Ловлю себя на том, что не сдержался и все-таки улыбаюсь.  
Закрываю глаза, ощущая мгновенно усилившиеся, удушающие объятья твоей тьмы.  
И делаю шаг.  
К сожалению, ты оказываешься более глазастым, чем следовало.  
Покой в «посмертии» мне только снится. А ты не устаешь меня будить.

09.04.15.


	6. Ливень

Гроза началась как всегда не вовремя — Сиэль и без того не слишком любил ее, а уж поздним вечером на проселочной дороге, будучи запертым в тонкие стенки экипажа и подавно. Услышав первый раскат грома, скользнувший ломким льдом по позвоночнику, он незаметно вжался в спинку сиденья и, прикрыв глаза, постарался отрешиться от мирского.  
Удавалось плохо, и более всему неудаче способствовала размеренная, ни на миг не прерывавшаяся речь его демона с сиденья напротив. Себастьян имел вид до отвращения умиротворенный и спокойный — это действовало на нервы Сиэля с удвоенной силой, и список подозреваемых никогда еще не казался таким длинным.  
Со вторым раскатом экипаж ощутимо тряхнуло, и Сиэль, дернувшись, на чистых рефлексах забился в угол сидения. Все-таки, чего-чего, а грозы он боялся. Импульсивно, по-глупому, но неотвратимо. К сожалению, такую его реакцию не заметить Себастьяну было невозможно: бархатный голос оборвался, и на Сиэля с тщательно завуалированным беспокойством взглянули внимательные глаза.  
— Милорд, с вами все в порядке? — тлеющие огоньки в середине зрачков мигнули и вспыхнули ярче.  
Сиэль поморщился, запоздало принимая невозмутимо-безразличный вид, и покачал головой.  
— Естественно. Что, говоришь, там с судьей?  
Себастьян на долю секунды недоверчиво скривил губы — никто, кроме привыкшего к его мимике адресата, не заметил бы этого жеста неодобрения — и продолжил:  
— Судья Уильямс пребывал в своем особняке на Гровер-стрит и никак не…  
Вспышка молнии осветила мягкий полумрак салона, острым металлическим отблеском пробившись сквозь затемненное окно. Сиэль, ничуть не успокоенный «отрешением», нервно переплел пальцы, пытаясь скрыть дрожь.  
— Что до маркиза Веллингтона, то он…  
Шумевший ливень, звонкой дробью полирующий крышу, лишь усиливал ощущение локального конца света в одной отдельно взятой коробке на колесах. Сиэль успел сотню раз пожалеть, что повредничал и отказался вернуться домой более традиционным и безопасным способом — у демона на руках. И теперь злился на весь мир, начиная непогодой и заканчивая Себастьяном, а потому слушал того вполуха.  
Экипаж снова вильнул, послышался плеск воды и короткое ощущение падения — очевидно, на дороге попалась яма. И это оказалось последней каплей: Сиэль, окончательно наплевав на подобающий внешний вид (все равно, кроме демона, никто не видит), поджал ноги, забрался на сидение полностью и, застыв там слегка подрагивающей мышкой, закрыл глаза.  
— Милорд? — теплый, как любимое одеяло, голос Себастьяна только усугублял ситуацию: Сиэлю хотелось тепла, света и домой. Но гордость не позволяла потребовать ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего.  
— Читай.  
— Не думаю, что это будет лучшим решением, господин… — Сиэль вздрогнул, когда обжигающе-горячая ладонь стерла выступивший на его лбу зяблый пот, и машинально распахнул глаза.  
Бледное лицо демона оказалось чересчур близко — даже при таком слабом освещении Сиэль мог с удивительной точностью посчитать его ресницы. Не к месту длинные и абсолютно не красивые, конечно.  
— Глупости, я в порядке, — непримиримо отозвался он, слабо помотав головой, отчего затянутая в атлас кисть соскользнула со лба. Шум стихии почти заглушил его голос, действуя на сознание не хуже морфия, от которого начиналась мигрень и возникали ужасающе реалистичные кошмары.  
Сиэль закусил изнутри щеку, чтобы перебить легкой болью против воли возникшую в сознании череду картин — алое на серых камнях, алое в мутной воде, алое в слепо раскрытых глазах. Слишком много алого. Сиэль ненавидел дождь.  
И его демон об этом прекрасно знал.  
Около виска мазнуло теплым дыханием, и тяжелый вздох на миг заслонил собой мерзкий звук падающих капель. Знакомые руки, не спрашивая позволения, настойчиво потянули его на себя и как-то очень уютно обняли. Сиэль снова закрыл глаза, прижимаясь лбом к воротничку чужой рубашки, и разрешил себе — исключительно на время ливня — отступить.  
— Простите за это объятие, но я совершенно точно читал, что психологи советуют…  
— Ох, замолчи. Сейчас оно вполне допустимо.  
— Это ведь не значит ничего особенного, верно, господин? — в меру вежливо осведомился Себастьян, но губы его тронула мягкая улыбка, на сей раз адресатом незамеченная.  
— Разумеется, — фыркнул Сиэль и едва слышно добавил, отчасти надеясь, что сквозь дождь его не услышат: — Только не отпускай.  
Но демон услышал. И в ответ его была искусно вплетена отнюдь не демоническая нежность:  
— И не собирался.

3.05.15.


	7. Зонт

Пепельно-серая макушка мелькает впереди, контрастно выделяясь на фоне разноцветных пятен-зонтов, и я замираю в ошеломленно-неверящем ступоре узнавания. Очеловечившийся до безобразия, чувствую, как покрывается мурашками кожа, и до рези в глазах всматриваюсь в  _того, кто слишком похож_.  
Погода не самая удачная, кажется, над Лондоном перевернулась Атлантика, а я стою, как дурак, выронив зонт, и, совершенно не чувствуя промокшей насквозь одежды, откровенно пялюсь на приближающегося мальчишку. Просто потому, что _не верю_.  
Он идет медленно и без зонта. Идет спокойно, расправив плечи и вскинув голову, будто наслаждается ливнем и никуда не торопится. Идет так, словно нос еще не покраснел от холода, а губы не дрожат. Воистину, его характер никакими рекурсиями не вытравишь.  
Наши траектории совпадают, и я почти с маниакальным предвкушением жду, когда он подойдет ближе. Я ничего не собираюсь делать, не посмею ничего сказать, даже посмотреть дольше дозволенного простому прохожему не рискну. Но раз судьба, случай, неточность расчетов — что угодно! — свела нас на этом перекрестке спустя сто двадцать лет, я буду полным идиотом, если упущу возможность хотя бы издалека, хотя бы так _проверить_. Едва ли мне повезет снова: подобные ошибки с расчетами вероятностей Жнецы совершают, как правило, лишь единожды.  
Наконец могу различить выражение его лица. Он улыбается — краем губ, осторожно, но искренне — и шевелит губами, неслышно подпевая музыке в наушниках. Он кажется умиротворенным, радостным и счастливым. Даже в просмотренной мельком ауре нет темных пятен: совершенно ровный психологический и эмоциональный фон. Нормальный. Человеческий. Такой, какого он всегда был достоин и который я не смог бы ему подарить.  
Он вырос. Ему идет быть взрослым. Не возмужавшим — это еще впереди, — но уже совершенно точно не ребенком. Вдвойне приятно увидеть его таким. Хотя, безусловно, ребенком он тоже был очаровательным, пусть и немного вредным.  
Расстояние между нами сокращается до нескольких ярдов, и он, наконец, замечает чудака, стоящего на его пути и бессовестно обнимающего его взглядом. Моргаю, чтобы притушить не к месту вспыхнувшие алым радужки.  
Он научился улыбаться глазами — в уголках век и на переносице собираются лучики морщинок, словно он вот-вот рассмеется. Наверное, мой вид располагает к этому — он окидывает меня взглядом непонимающе-удивленным и останавливается.  
Я каменею. Он не может меня помнить. _Не должен_. Я лично позаботился об этом.   
— Вы, кажется, уронили, — пока я прокручиваю в голове, как мантру: «Невозможно, невозможно, невозможно…», он наклоняется и поднимает мой зонт. — С вами все в порядке?  
Киваю прежде, чем соображаю, что происходит. Почему-то проносится мысль, зачем я выбрал зонт дикой ярко-малиновой расцветки с квадратными синими совами и хаотичными желтыми каплями неясного значения: то ли желток, то ли монеты, то ли краску случайно разлили. Не зонт, а дебют авангардиста.  
— Да, — голос хриплый, срывающийся. Не смотри на меня так, прошу тебя. В тебе сейчас так много света, что слепит глаза. Или наоборот: он был всегда, но мне только теперь удалось разглядеть?  
Ты — такой, каким мог стать, если бы не  _я_. И твоя душа сейчас неизмеримо прекраснее, чем я когда-либо мог предположить.  
— Мистер, возьмите ваш… зонт, простудитесь же, — морщинки становятся глубже, когда он оценивает сов, и я отчаянно ясно вижу, что эта улыбка — настоящая.  
Чувствую почти гордость за него и удивительно сильное удовлетворение. Он научился _жить_.  
А вот губы обветрены. Интересно, он до сих пор облизывает их слишком часто?  
За бесконечно долгое и ужасающе краткое мгновение, что забираю из его рук проклятый зонт — с хирургической точностью, чтобы ненароком не прикоснуться, — впитываю взглядом мельчайшие, знакомо-незнакомые детали. Потертую лямку рюкзака на плече, трогательно-острые ключицы в распахнутом вороте тонкой ветровки, взлохмаченные влажные волосы — чуть длиннее, чем я привык, прозрачный лазурит в мочке уха и глаза — сумасшедше-синие глаза без единой тени страха, боли и горя. И узнавания.  
— Вы очень любезны, спасибо, — буквально выдавливаю из себя слова, намеренно делая их холодными и пропитанными спонтанной неприязнью, обрубая любые возможные зацепки для продолжения разговора.  
Ему лучше без тьмы, это очевидно.  
А я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Он тушуется, озадаченный и немного обиженный моей интонацией, и, коротко кивнув, огибает меня, чтобы продолжить свой путь.  
Хороший, светлый, _долгий_ путь.  
Улыбаюсь, окрыленный и успокоенный этой мыслью, и оборачиваюсь.   
Провожая взглядом узкую спину, еле слышно шепчу свое личное, самое искреннее и потому истинное благословение, первое за долгие-долгие века:  
— Будь счастлив, Сиэль.  
Его плечи вздрагивают, но он не оглядывается. Значит, решил, что послышалось. Это к лучшему.  
Глубоко вздыхаю, открываю зонт и любуюсь причудливым, словно пластилиновым, оперением сов, параллельно подбирая ассоциации для желтых пятен: пуговицы, блины, ягоды, бусины?  
Почти убеждаю себя, что все в порядке, когда за спиной раздается досадное:  
— Поверить не могу, ты посмел решить за меня, что помнить, а что нет, а теперь еще и незнакомцем прикидываешься. Учти, Себастьян: второй раз этот фокус не пройдет.  
И я вдруг отчетливо понимаю: звезды.  
Сияющие звезды.

 

16.09.15.


	8. Зефир

Нежно-розовая пена юбок ниспадает до самого пола, белоснежные кружева перчаток охватывают тонкие запястья, плотная и одновременно не оставляющая места воображению вуаль окутывает хрупкую фигурку невесомым ореолом, лишь лиловые ирисы в букете разбавляют картину.  
Я смотрю, как Элизабет медленно, явно волнуясь — вон бедный букет в пальцах стиснула, — ступает по темно-бордовой, как опавшие осенние листья, ковровой дорожке.  
Скользит вдоль скамей, затянутых многими футами кремового атласа, украшенных букетами живых цветов: вновь ирисами, но уже белыми, и множеством роз, тоже снежных.  
Идет ко мне мимо десятков лиц: радостных, и делано равнодушных, и скрытно-завистливых, и тихо торжествующих.  
А я стою, облаченный в какой-то совершенно невообразимый костюм, к счастью, черный — одно из немногих темных пятен здесь, машинально отсчитываю такты в марше Мендельсона, наблюдаю за ее приближением и вдруг понимаю.  
Зефир. Она похожа на зефир — такой же розоватый, воздушный, ломкий и до невозможности приторный.  
Я не люблю зефир. И никогда не любил. Говоря откровенно, меня от него тошнит. От бескомпромиссной сахарности и отвратительной сухости — или липкости, зависит от вида — хочется немедленно прополоскать рот студеной водой. А лучше и зубы почистить.  
Это вам не какой-нибудь классический темный шоколад, с ненавязчивой сладостью на кончике языка и изысканной горчинкой у корня.  
«Ни за что», — мелькает крамольная мысль. Мимолетная, она сулит такое количество проблем, что контракт с демоном покажется приятным вечерним променадом. От меня отвернется свет, перестанут принимать в большинстве знатных домов Лондона, деловые партнеры дважды подумают о продлении сотрудничества и, скорее всего, откажут; в конце концов, рухнет моя репутация в теневом мире — глупо думать, что там людей не заботит чистота и совершенность «ширмы».  
Все это вспыхивает в сознании цельной, застывшей картиной.  
А зефир… Лиззи все идет. Шествует. Неумолимо.  
К черту свет, партнеров и репутацию — с такой концентрацией зефира я заработаю диабет до тридцати.  
Последний взгляд в ее сияющие глаза — даже сквозь вуаль видно, отчего выходит слегка зловеще, — и я решительно разворачиваюсь к священнику.

***

Кто-то не слишком ласково теребит меня за плечо. Издалека доносится приглушенный и подозрительно знакомый недовольный голос.  
С трудом разлепляю ресницы и несколько секунд беззастенчиво пялюсь на замершего надо мной Себастьяна.  
— Милорд, — во вкрадчивом голосе чувствуется привычная горчинка. Наконец-то. — Что я говорил вам насчет чтения ужасов перед сном?  
Шоко…тьфу, спаситель мой. Как же вовремя иногда он меня будит.  
— Себастьян?  
— Да, милорд?  
— Никакого зефира в доме. Это приказ, — непререкаемо заявляю я и плюхаюсь обратно на подушку.  
Алые искры в глазах демона подтверждают, что приказ понят правильно.

8.02.16.


	9. Озеро

Вода здесь разноцветная: у самого берега темно-зеленая, с глубоким синим отливом, а дальше, в центре озера — льдисто-серая. От нее пахнет сыростью и тиной — густой болотный запах, не знаешь, чего хочется больше: вдохнуть поглубже или зажать нос рукой.  
Трава под спиной влажная и мягкая, только шею неприятно щекочут острые пики-травинки. Лежать вот так, слепо касаясь пальцами кромки воды — умиротворяюще. И холодно — рука постепенно немеет: озеро питают подземные ключи.  
Небо — распахнутое настежь, бесстыдно-откровенное — серебрится усталой россыпью сумеречных звезд. Луны не видно: с каждым разом я прихожу все раньше. Слабый, с привкусом горького миндаля и мяты ветер до странности стыдливо овевает лицо, почти не касаясь тела. В ушах стоит едва слышимый плеск воды и ненавязчивый стрекот цикад. И тишина.  
Она дымной пеленой окутывает меня в плотный неосязаемый кокон. От него холодит кончик языка и непривычно сильно шумит в висках. От него хочется скрыться — но выходит только неспешно, почти лениво обводить глазами зябкий излом горизонта и ждать. Главное — не забывать, что ждешь.  
Наконец, в вязи фоновых звуков угадываются легчайшие шаги. Кажется, даже трава не приминается. Так тихо только листья опадают.  
Потом, словно кто-то резко повернул рычажок громкости, возникает дыхание. Оно слегка сбившееся и оттого шумное: спешил?  
Небо надо мной стремительно меняется: звезды рассыпаются стеклянной пылью и, погибая, отчаянной вспышкой озаряют склоненное лицо — неожиданно близко. Впервые получается так близко.  
Лицо это чуждое здесь, слишком яркое. А еще — отчего-то знакомое. И так много страха видится в широко распахнутых темно-алых глазах: острого, жалящего, обжигающего. Чувствую, как водная гладь подергивается изумленной рябью, почти неуловимо.  
Мне жаль Его. Он почему-то приходит на мое озеро каждый вечер. Является вот так неслышно, пытается приблизиться — вода бурлит от этих попыток.  
Не знаю, что Ему нужно, но почему-то жду. Когда Он все-таки приходит, тишина обиженно дергает костлявым плечом и растворяется в озере. До следующего вечера.  
Что нужно ей, я знаю. Она не злая, она, как может, утешает меня. И все же последнего шага я сделать не решаюсь — вода ледяная и мертвенно-окончательная, а от Него пахнет теплом. И жарким, жадным, бескомпромиссным солнцем. Оно согревает пальцы.  
Жаль, что Он приходит ненадолго.  
Вижу, как чужие губы приоткрываются и что-то шепчут. Я не слышу, ни разу не слышал, но улыбаюсь. Улыбка ужасно неловкая, словно непривычная для меня, но до того нужная — понимаю это столь же ясно, как вижу — Его лицо освещается ответной. Почему-то так странно видеть ее, такую нежную. Будто Ему тоже непривычно.  
Чувствую огненные уколы под кожей, у самого сердца — и только потом замечаю, что меня касаются Его руки. Впервые, бережно, но непреклонно оглаживают плечи — и приходит осознание сырой одежды и напрочь промерзшего тела. От ловких пальцев пунцовыми цветами распускается тепло и грозит добраться солнечными побегами до самых студеных подземных ключей.  
Меня мягко, но решительно тянут на себя, и я впервые слышу стук собственного сердца — слабый, обрывистый, но живой.  
Удивленно поднимаю руку и, помедлив, касаюсь Его щеки. Теплая, такая, что кончики пальцев прошивает колючими искрами. Ежусь и, улыбнувшись сверкнувшим глазам, уже уверенно дотрагиваюсь до волос.  
Мне так невыносимо хочется спросить: «Кто ты?», но слова застывают облаками пара, едва сорвавшись с губ.  
И тогда я спрашиваю иначе: рвусь взглядом в самую суть алого, касаюсь чужого сердца, чувствуя, как мое — надрывно, нелепо-смело — выстукивает самый важный вопрос.  
Его отзывается тут же, словно только и ждало, когда я наконец решусь позвать. И ослепляет волной пылающего солнца, оплетает лучами-венами и поит чистой нежностью-весной.  
С улыбкой я закрываю глаза. Тишина отступает.

***

Чувствую легкое головокружение, сухость свежей сорочки и запах чадящих свечей. Медленно прокручиваю в памяти произошедшее и понимаю, что такого сильного приступа пневмонии у меня еще не было.  
Не открывая глаз, ощущаю, как прогибается рядом матрац, и слышу приглушенное, облегченно-насмешливое:  
— Господин, не прикидывайтесь спящим. Пора принимать лекарство.  
В первый миг кажется, что привидевшееся — горячечный бред, что не было никакого озера, тишины и солнца. И Его тоже не было: куда уж мне.  
Но по-настоящему испугаться я не успеваю.  
Левой, заиндевевшей в воде ладони касаются теплые пальцы.  
А сердце, на мгновение сорвавшись с ритма, отзывается эхом в чужой груди.

27.04.16


	10. Индивидуальный подход

Смотрю на Себастьяна с еле сдерживаемым вежливым недоумением. Любой бы так смотрел после его фразы: «Я сделаю все как можно менее болезненным, господин».  
Что это за акция: «Привяжись к демону и получи двойную порцию жалости перед смертью в подарок»?  
Нетушки.  
— Вот еще. Давай как всем. Положено вопить от боли — значит, буду вопить, понятно?  
Себастьян неодобрительно поджимает губы, но спорить не решается.  
— Воплей не обещаю, но постараюсь, — каким-то нехорошим тоном резюмирует он и неторопливо стаскивает с оставшейся ладони перчатку. Следом за ней отправляется галстук.  
Ну, это ожидаемо, дресс-код надоел.  
Но когда демон начинает одной рукой неловко стягивать с себя сюртук, я резко подбираюсь и, поборов смутное желание досмотреть представление до конца, почти ласково зову:  
— Себастьян?.. Что это ты делаешь?  
Тот застывает, и я вижу момент, когда в его глазах загорается осознание.  
— Кажется, я немного поторопился.  
Согласно киваю:  
— Форма опостылела, понимаю. Но все же побереги мою психику: сними ее, когда мне уже будет все равно.  
— Разумеется. Позволите? — лица ласково… то есть, коротко и точно касаются пальцы Себастьяна, невесомо развязывая повязку.  
Промаргиваюсь и поднимаю голову, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть в его глаза.  
— Готовы? — едва слышно шепчет он, медленно наклоняясь ко мне.  
— Вот сейчас и узнаю, — позволяю себе легко улыбнуться. Напоследок-то можно, чего уж там.  
Себастьян примеривается, и секунду спустя сухие губы касаются моей левой скулы.  
Как интересно.  
— Промахнулся с непривычки? — невинно интересуюсь я.  
— Что поделать, — с неподдельным огорчением отзывается он. — Поглощение души — процесс деликатный, сноровки требующий, а я вашей милостью четвертый год голодным хожу.  
— Разучился, бедняжка, — сочувственно киваю и ерзаю, занимая более удобное положение. — Ну попробуй еще раз, так и быть.  
— Благодарю вас, господин, — с признательностью отвечает Себастьян и, помедлив, будто в самом деле прицеливается, целует. То есть, поглощает душу. На сей раз «поглощение» приходится на лоб.  
Из горла сам собой вырывается разочарованный стон.  
— Себастьян, ну что опять? Заблудился? Может, тебе стрелочку нарисовать, я не знаю?  
Демон тяжко вздыхает и виновато отводит взгляд.  
— Практики не достает, милорд.  
— О, господи!.. — не выдержав, закатываю глаза и, крепко вцепившись в лацканы сюртука Себастьяна, притягиваю его ближе. — Неужели и это я должен делать сам?!  
Прижимаюсь к его губам резко, не раздумывая, стараясь не сомневаться, и замираю.  
Надеюсь, теперь-то он нашел?  
Ладно. А дальше что?  
Словно в ответ на мои мысли, губы Себастьяна оживают: приоткрываются, сильно и как-то чересчур уверенно проводят по моим, вбирают нижнюю… Какое, однако, интимное это поглощение души.  
Когда воздух заканчивается, на долю секунды отстраняюсь и хриплю:  
— Вроде бы попал, а?  
— Не отвлекайтесь, — строго отчитывают меня и мгновенно притягивают обратно, заодно скользя ладонью по лопаткам и вниз. Видимо, чтобы не сбежал. Очень умно.  
На то, чтобы приловчиться дышать в процессе изъятия души, уходит минут пять. Еще через десять начинают ощутимо ныть губы, и приходится отвлечься от увлекательного пересчитывания языком чужих клыков.  
— И со всеми контрагентами ты так практикуешься? — невнятно бормочу Себастьяну в губы, отстраненно фиксируя, что мои пальцы уже основательно зарылись в его волосы, а сам я как-то незаметно оказался на демонских коленях.  
— М-м… едва ли, господин, — горячее дыхание касается шеи, и я покорно откидываю голову назад, прикрыв глаза. — Индивидуальный подход, вы же понимаете?  
Пару секунд пытаюсь обдумать сказанное, но тут Себастьян добирается до особенно чувствительной точки под ухом, и меня хватает только на тихий стон и умиротворенное:  
— Тогда ладно.  
В следующий час я мало способен на распространенные мысли.  
У-ух, демонюга! И впрямь, всю душу вынул.  
Надо бы повторить.

28.05.17


	11. О тьме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативное окончание нервного срыва Сиэля в арке с "ведьмой". Писалось по памяти, а потому вольности, неточности, имха имхастая и прочее, прочее, прочее.

— Слабый, никчемный человечишка… Вы уже даже не господин, ведь, отказываясь от мести на полпути, вы нарушаете контракт. Сдаетесь так легко, что сожрать вашу душу прямо сейчас — все, чего вы заслуживаете.  
Чёрные дымчатые щупальца обвивают запястья, гладко скользят по нежной коже лодыжек, обхватывают и сдавливают шею, желая подчинить и поглотить — без пощады, без сожаления, без жалости. Разочарование демона вещественно как никогда прежде.  
Сиэль почти осязает его в окружающей тьме, оно горчит на корне языка, от него противно щемит в груди, а дышать трудно и хочется — лишь на мгновение — поддаться и утонуть в нем.  
Но Сиэль знает, что не позволит себе подобной глупости — знает это так же, как и то, что невидимый двойник никогда не оставит его в покое. Иногда воспоминания не умирают.  
И все-таки сейчас бесстрастный голос демона вразумляет, помогая почти безболезненно вернуться в реальность.  
Где тем временем проворные отростки забираются все выше, опутывают все туже: так, что промедли он ещё минуту — и уже не вырвется.  
Спальня наполнена тьмой — и Себастьяном — никакие свечи не разгонят этот мрак. Парадоксально, но эта тьма иная, чуждая той, что мучила его в подсознании. Эта тьма ощущается как безопасность. И как поддержка.  
Сиэль начинает сопротивляться — путы не слабеют, напротив, сжимаются сильнее. Это должно пугать, ведь демон в открытую игнорирует контракт, но вместо этого отрезвляет окончательно.  
Стоит выкрикнуть лишь одно имя — и Сиэль свободен. Но, вместо того, чтобы одернуть зарвавшегося демона, он встаёт на постели в полный рост, разводит руки в стороны, подобно крыльям, а потом зажмуривается и падает в самую сердцевину тьмы.  
Словно акт веры.  
Демон ошарашен, впечатлен и уязвлен одновременно: не должно смертному мальчишке так выбиваться из распланированной до последнего вздоха роли. Но Сиэля он все равно ловит и сам не замечает, насколько бережно выходит.  
А тот, угодив в демонские объятия, крепко обнимает его в ответ. Будто и не сомневался, что поймают.  
Обнимает, а лицом не в сюртук — в мантию причудливую вжимается.  
Маска идеального дворецкого сброшена, открой граф глаза — увидел бы не столь идеального демона. Того, к кому сумел наконец добежать.  
— Милорд?..  
И кто порой тоже не может сдержать эмоций.  
— Я слышал тебя там, — оба понимают, о чем речь. — Постой так немного, сделай одолжение.  
Себастьян прищуривается, не отводя глаз от макушки Сиэля, и покорно замирает, исполняя _неприказ_.  
— Что бы вы сделали, господин, если бы я и впрямь съел вас, как грозился?  
Сиэль елозит носом по гладкой ткани — та пахнет странно: привычный бриллиантин смешивается с чем-то жжёным — и отвечает не задумываясь:  
— Да не съел бы, Себастьян.  
И столько спокойной убежденности в его голосе, что демон озадаченно продолжает:  
— Это почему же?  
— Тебе без меня будет скучно, — звучит в ответ легко и непринужденно — так, как звучит только признанная истина.  
Сиэль не замечает, что в спальне становится ещё темнее: щупальца-тени поглощают свет до абсолюта. Сейчас здесь, даже пожелав, не зажжёшь ни единой свечи.  
И эта непроницаемая тьма служит наилучшим оправданием, когда ладони демона осторожно, чтобы не задеть когтями, обнимают мальчишеские плечи.  
— Рад, что вы сможете развлекать меня и дальше, господин.  
Сиэль тихо фыркает и вцепляется в Себастьяна сильнее. У демона тёплые руки, и ещё несколько минут можно побыть не графом и не Сиэлем — а самим собой.  
Потом, разумеется, придётся сделать вид, что из фантасмагоричного кошмара его вытащил исключительно страх, что путы вызвали в нем ужас перед будущей кончиной и что он настолько не доверяет своему демону, что всегда ждёт от него нарушения контракта.  
Всё это придётся разыграть, как по нотам, но — позже. Когда спасительная тьма схлынет.  
А пока Сиэль поднимается на носки, отчего макушка задевает чужой подбородок, и тихо ворчит:  
— Боже, Себастьян, у тебя что, борода?  
Смешок над ухом почти закономерен.  
— Усы, милорд. Прикажете сбрить?  
Пауза.  
— Нет, оставь. Надо же за что-то дергать, когда тебя заносит. Как сегодня, например.  
Объятия становятся крепче: Сиэль чувствует, как затылка касаются смертоносные когти, мягко перебирая пряди.  
— Я было думал, что успокаивающие слова помогут, да и Танака на покое настаивал, но вы, милорд, так настойчиво не желали меня ни видеть, ни слышать…  
— Я не тебя боялся, — неразборчиво.  
— Знаю. Но я не понял сразу и оттого немного… огорчился.  
Сиэль не может сдержать веселого смешка, а после запрокидывает голову, опираясь на поддерживающую ладонь, и открывает глаза.  
Человеческого зрения хватает лишь на то, чтобы встретить горящий алым взгляд. Остальное лицо демона тонет во тьме, но Сиэль знает: он улыбается.  
Когда четверть часа спустя в спальне загораются свечи, Себастьян стоит у дверей в ожидании дальнейших приказов, а Сиэль — собранный и привычно-отстраненный — восседает на кровати, умиротворяющую, исцеленную тишину разбивает равнодушное:  
— Раз уж ты не дал мне похандрить по-человечески, принеси чаю. И пирог не забудь.  
_«Спасибо тебе»._  
— Да, мой лорд.

17.08.17


	12. Ты слишком часто меня касался

Проблема заключалась в прикосновениях.  
В их количестве. В выверенности. В прицельности.  
В их наличии вообще.  
Сиэль даже не подозревал, насколько часто Себастьян касался его, пока не умер, не превратился в демона сам и не угробил даже надежду на близкие отношения со своим дворецким.  
Засранцем, каких мало, учитывая то, что душа Сиэля, при всем желании последнего, никуда не делась.  
Ей-богу, куда проще и вправду было обратиться кровожадным монстром, низшим — слабым и бездушным. В общем, именно тем, кого отныне в нем видел Себастьян.  
Но когда это граф Фантомхайв разменивался на мелочи? Да ему одного взгляда на побелевшую от ярости и омерзения физиономию Себастьяна хватило бы, чтобы вырвать свою душонку из недр тьмы, даже если бы та в них угодила. А так и напрягаться не пришлось: то ли Ханна с превращением что-то напутала, то ли Сиэль иммунитет какой имел — но никаких изменений в себе, кроме алой подсветки в глазах, по пробуждении не нашел.  
Разве что чай теперь можно было не пить, слава кому-нибудь. (Сиэля необходимость поддерживать реноме безукоризненного британского дворянина несколько раздражала: ну не пылал он любовью к чаю, что поделать. А разбираться в нем, пить галлонами и фыркать на мало-мальское отхождение от рецепта приходилось).  
Жизнь демона оказалась не такой уж унылой. Сиэль пока не разобрался с питанием, но голода как такового не чувствовал, а вот плюшки своего нового положения распробовать успел.  
Для начала, он видел нить контракта. Она охватывала тонкой серебристой паутинкой его самого, ближе к середине скручивалась в веревку со сложным узором и подбегала к Себастьяну прочным канатом, скрываясь почему-то в середине его груди. Красивая была, зараза. И жгла пребольно, стоило попытаться ее разорвать.  
(Сиэль не удержался и поэкспериментировал. С его стороны связь казалась больной и неправильной, поэтому одним экспериментом дело не ограничилось).  
Еще он стал неплохо слышать. Конечно, и раньше на слух жаловаться не приходилось, однако теперь стук сердца Себастьяна легко вычленялся из какофонии звуков окружающего мира и служил некой успокаивающей и неизменной константой. Сиэль использовал его как снотворное, когда долго не мог уснуть. Что ценно — непосредственное присутствие в спальне Себастьяна для этого не требовалось.  
(А сам бы он ни за что больше не пришел. По приказу остался бы, конечно, Сиэль однажды попробовал и полночи вертелся, буквально кожей ощущая его отвращение).  
Кроме того, немаловажным плюсом стала обучаемость. Все-таки мозги демонов работали не так, как человеческие, иначе чем можно было объяснить тот факт, что Сиэль за пару недель со скуки выучил-таки немецкий и перешел на норвежский?  
Себастьян испытывать границы новых возможностей не мешал, но и не поощрял, не помогал и, по большому счету, даже не обсуждал. На прямые вопросы, подкрепленные приказом, разумеется, отвечал, но на этом его «наставничество» и заканчивалось.  
А еще были прикосновения.  
То есть, теперь _не_ были.  
Сиэлю не стоило так зацикливаться на них — что особенного в банальном тактильном контакте _человеческого ребенка с демоном, который, черт возьми, собирался его сожрать?_  
На протяжении почти шести лет. Ежедневно.  
Мелочь же.  
Теперь, _после_ , Сиэль понял наконец, каково это — иметь камердинера. Настоящего. Такого, как предписано наследнику дворянской фамилии, а не демона, вожделеющего начинку тщедушного детского тела.  
_Его не касались вообще._  
Вместо легких мазков пальцами в атласных перчатках по щеке, чтобы разбудить — равнодушное приветствие едва ли не с порога.  
Вместо привычного шепота на ухо, едва задевая губами пряди у виска — скупые комментарии в паре футов от стола. По другую его сторону.  
Вместо… всего нежного, заботливого, незаметного и до дрожи ценного — ледяное презрение. И пуд идеальной учтивости. Куда же без него.  
Сиэль, сцепив зубы, терпел.  
Плел из своей серебристой паутинки однородную нить, с неприличной скоростью поглощал все книги подряд, старался подольше спать и ждал.  
Ну не мог же Себастьян оказаться насколько слепым, чтобы совсем не заметить его?  
_Ее?_  
Связь плелась трудно: неохотно позволяла отделить о себя эфемерные лучики, жадно спаивала их в одно, как только Сиэль укладывал их правильно, но понемногу все же подчинялась, медленно прорастая в его собственную грудь и мягко обволакивая что-то внутри нее.  
Сиэль представлял ее теплым покрывалом, а каждую нить — отдельным прикосновением. Он бережно воскрешал их в памяти, проживал снова и вкладывал в нити, наивно сплетая ими вязь собственных чувств. Словно запечатывал, чтобы навсегда, насовсем помнить, как было.  
Как длинно, дразняще скользили ладони по предплечьям, мягко обхватывали плечи и неуловимо касались подбородка — так на него одевали сорочку.  
Как коротко и бесстыже пальцы, чередуясь с мочалкой, щекотали его обнаженные ребра. Сиэль никогда не смеялся, но иногда не мог сдержать улыбку.  
Как те же пальцы накрывали лоб, стирая горячечный пот, и осторожно оглаживали виски, смиряя головную боль. Как перебирали его волосы — невесомо и едва заметно.  
Как опасные родные руки уверенно и сильно притягивали к себе, чтобы поймать, подхватить, удержать, защитить, уберечь. Каждый раз, всегда.  
Он помнил и губы — их прикосновения оставались редкими, но не менее значимыми.  
Короткий сухой поцелуй тыльной стороны ладони на церемонии принятия титула — знак уважения и смирения.  
А после — сотни безымянных, бессмысленных, никогда не обсуждаемых, но привычных, принимаемых, как должное.  
Поцелуи перед сном — легкие, как крылья бабочки, прикосновения губ к кончикам его пальцев.  
Иногда — теплое дыхание на внутренней стороне запястья, и губы, отсчитывающие сбивающийся пульс. После пожара, после «Кампании», после Германии: всякий раз, когда еще чуть-чуть — и было бы поздно, но демон успел.  
Сиэль дорого бы дал, чтобы демон успел снова.  
Но успеть пришлось самому.  
Три года и три фунта вымотанных нервов спустя Сиэль вплел в нить последний лучик-паутинку, и та — правильная, цельная — натянулась и задрожала. Себастьян, меланхолично подстригающий кусты двумя этажами ниже, застыл и неверяще вскинул голову.  
Тем вечером внутренней стороны запястья Сиэля вновь коснулись осторожные губы, припадая к тонкой коже с поклонением и жадностью. А руки, впервые не скованные атласом, вновь подхватили, чтобы на сей раз точно уберечь.

02.02.18


End file.
